


As the Universe Stretches On

by roguefaerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Dimension Travel, Epistolary, F/F, Letters, Love Letters, Magic, Magical Realism, Power Dynamics, Sex Magic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Bana the dark mage has set her sights on a light mage of equal power. She may get what she is looking for.
Relationships: Dark Mage/Light Mage, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Unsent Letters 2020





	As the Universe Stretches On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



_You will be mine._

Those are the first words of the letter that floats in through the window and lands on Elmira’s desk in a neat little curl.

She tells herself she will not laugh. She tells herself it is time to take this seriously.

She will send a scroll of her own.

 _Take me if you can_ , she writes. 

These are the letters they send, short bits and pieces across time and space and dimension, wherever they are then, wherever they feel like they are.

It had all begun with the tiniest tendril of power, one that the dark mage Bana had deftly woven into the air and sent her way. Elmira had loved the feel of the dark strand against her and ached for more, but many shifts would come first, through all manner of frequency.

Then, one night as she finally found her bed to rest in, there was a letter waiting for her despite the odds that it would find its way to its rightful destination.

_Elmira,_

_Long have I sought the opportunity to write to you. And of course to commingle energy with you as well. Now it is done, and when the time is right our adventures together will inevitably continue._

_I have felt your presence from afar, and I am aware of your longings. There has never been a time when I have not sought someone such as yourself. You see, of course, we are equals and yet the play of power with someone such as you is too great of an aphrodisiac for me--or, it would seem, for you._

_I will be watching. And at the appropriate time, we shall see where our fates lie, together._

_In darkness,  
Bana_

Elmira could have written back immediately, and in fact got her own stationary out of her desk quickly enough and started to make notes furiously, but she couldn’t make words come together quickly enough. Not for all of the thoughts she had in her head about-- about--

And then, after what seemed like far too long, she had penned the letter she wished to write,

_Bana,_

_My willl does not bend, and yet I find you are telling the truth. You may have the power in this situation. On the other hand is it because you chose to act first? It may be true. For if I acted before you perhaps you would be drunk on my own power and light. Still, this turn of events does not surprise me. I am far from timid. However, I know you to be bold and come for what you want._

_Perhaps one day we will meet in the middle of the cosmos and find out just what an exchange of power is like face to face. I do not know if I can say it will be enjoyable for me and yet I find that I may find out under the thrill of your power all the same. I will await that day. Until then may we meet at the proper frequency when we may._

_With light between us,  
Elmira_

The letters came more frequently after Elmira’s reply. Both short and long ones. 

_I will claim power over you, as the night over the day_ , Bana wrote. 

_I await the day of our final introduction_ , Elmira wrote back, thinking that it was both full of anticipation and yet gave little ground. 

_There were also longer, steamier letters that seemed to come at longer intervals entirely. They perhaps took more time to compose._

_Elmira, In my spyglasses and orbs I have seen you in all your glory and I eagerly anticipate the day I overtake you in the black of night and show you the true power of the dark_ , one began, and Elmira could have been knocked over completely with the rush of pleasure through her entire body. 

She may live as a light mage, but she wants this more than she could possibly express in writing. She decides in that moment, though she may not know it entirely, that she will allow herself to be taken. 

Yet she will have to wait until the day that--

_  
Bana, my dearest one_ , she writes, knowing she should not yet feeling no other choice.

_My dearest one. Oh, how I am in need of your presence now, and the distance seems so great between we two travelers. I do not know where you write to me from, in any sense, but I await the day of our meeting like few other things in my entire life. I send to you my own power of light on the wings of this letter and I hope it brings you--and your body--the things you might crave._

__

As we float through the universe, know that I crave these as well, and may they call me a traitor and you a scoundrel, but still I look forward to what may be in store for me. 

__

_In anticipation,  
Elmira _

____

_Elmira, I see from your salutation that things have progressed. I suppose they have here as well. Perhaps it is time to make my presence physically known in your life. It will be so when the dimensions allow it and not before then. And yet I feel that it is likely to be sooner than we might have originally thought. Do you feel the pull of inevitability between us? Do you understand how I shall possess you?_

Elmira shook as she read this letter and felt power pulling out of her body as it was alight with desire and need. _Yes!_ , she wanted to scream, and there was no mistaking this now. They may well be bonded by the magic they had already shared, and she felt drawn to this mage like no one she had studied with or lived among thus far in her life. 

__I imagine you there_ , the letter continued. Elmira cleared her throat and took a deep breath to continue to read._

_I imagine you there, in anticipation, your body shining with power from the light and sweat soaking your shift._

_Power is power as I am sure you understand and I shall bring yours and mine together in a way that makes you realize this is always as it should have been. Open the paper further, Elmira of the light, and you shall feel the gift of my darkness, sent to you once more._

 _Soon,  
Bana_

Elmira opens the letter wider and feels a jolt along her fingertips that moves all the way through her and does leave her sweating and all but panting under the power within the scroll. 

She needs her shadowy lover like little else. She will have this--she will-- 

She reaches with her mind, realizing this is the first time that she has tried to do so in all this time, at least with the intent she has now. She will bring Bana to her now with the power and force of her light, to have the dark mage before her and allow what may. 

It seems to have a sudden and loud impact, dimensions folding in on themselves, and time, and space all at once. They are two travelers and she could have at any moment forced these events, but the chase has been part of the thrill, power sent and received by two with their equal strength. 

She has allowed all of this and she will now receive what she had wrought. 

As the noise grows and then suddenly recedes, Bana stands before her as if she had come willingly at the very first sign of Elmira’s will, waiting for the light to draw her close and not resisting. She wears a dark cloak that accentuates her silver eyes and hair that falls around her shoulders. 

“I see that you are done waiting,” Bana says, and her voice is dark music in a minor key. 

“My dearest,” Elmira says, “It has been long enough. We can see now what bringing our power together all these years has wrought. I am yours.” 

Bana extends her power, a torrent of dark strands, that pulls Elmira closer and closer until their bodies touch and light escapes from them both. Bana propels them both backwards and to Elmira’s bed. The layout of the room has long since stopped being a secret to the dark mage in all the time she has seen Elmira since the beginning of this.

They lie together above the bed linens and Bana wraps Elmira in power and Elmira responds in kind, both of them wrapped in the heat of it now. Their bodies move as if both have known the other for so long, as if instinct propels them through every moment. They press close, and all around them power shimmers. 

Bana sends a tendril of the darkness inside of her lover and the light responds, setting Elmira afire with the thrill of the light through her body. Elmira has barely enough control to fill Bana with the resulting light as they both shield their eyes and press closer and closer together. 

The power moves through them expertly, knowing exactly the sensations they seek and as it expands inside both of them, their pleasure grows and crests, together. Rising and falling and rising and falling as many times as their bodies can hold the power and their arms can hold each other close. 

It is as if it has been written across the universe that these two powers should meet. As they lay together and hold one another the entirety of the world glows anew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bana = Anglo Saxon for Slayer  
> Elmira = princess


End file.
